Temptation Waits
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Debra and SCSA are having marital problems. So guess who Debra turns to?


**Title:**Temptation Waits   
**Rating:**PG  
**Author:** [Tempest][1]  
**Author's Notes:** I am the songfic princess. I like SCSA I really do. This idea just came to me.   
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anyone from the WWF. Besides if you sue me you won't get **nothing**. I'm a broke college student. I don't make money off this. :)   
**site:** [wwfdiva.port5.com][2]  
*denotes thought  
//denotes song   
The Trick Is To Keep Breathing, Garbage  


* * *

//She's not the kind of girl  
who likes to tell the world  
about the way she feels about herself  
She takes a little time  
in making up her mind  
She doesn't want to fight against the tide //

_*Cue the music. Walk out. Smile, now wave, Make them love you.*_ She thought mechanically. She walked out to confront Vince McMahon about her husband Steve Williams.His fans knew him as Stone Cold Steve Austin. He had recently turned heel in his story line. She was playing the unhappy wife. Truth was, she didn't care. She pretended to care for the fans, but she didn't give a damn about this story line. She had tried to get out of it. The story went to much along the lines of their homelife. Him dragging her out of the arena for their storylines wasn't to far from reality. 

//Lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone  
Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around//

She didn't know when things had gotten so bad between them. She had loved him once, but for the past couple of months things went from good to bad to worse without so much as a warning. It seemed he was becoming too much like his character. He was slowly losing touch with reality. He was becoming Stone Cold more and more every day, and he didn't even see it. He was starting to take his anger at work out on the people who came in contact with him. If something went down at work he didn't like he took it out on the other wrestlers, writers, commentators, whoever. 

//Can't bear to face the truth  
So sick he cannot move  
and when it hurts he takes it out on you //

She got it the worse whenever he got angry she knew what was coming. He wasn't stupid enough to hit her in her face, and she was stupid enough not to scream. He usually hit her in the stomach or the thighs. He had even hit her with a belt a couple of times against her thighs. At first, it hurt like hell. Now, she was used to it. When she saw him coming she drifted off into her own world. Somewhere he couldn't hurt her. 

//Lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone  
Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around//

But that wasn't the end of her troubles. She thought she was falling in love again. She didn't want to but he had charmed his way into her heart. He had taken her out to dinner one night. It was suppose to be a business thing, but it turned into a personal thing. She had broke down and told him all about Steve. She trusted him, and she knew she shouldn't but she did. It felt good to have someone in her corner. He didn't hide his attraction for her from her. She remebered what he had said.

"I think you're beautiful, smart, funny,...sexy." he said to her.

"Are you flirting with me, Shane?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"Hun, I'm older than you."

"Your point?"

Shane made her blush like she was 18 again.

//The trick is to keep breathing  
The trick is to keep breathing //

She hoped Steve never found out. He would kill her and Shane. They started sneaking around seeing each other. In the arena though. They kept if professional. He made her feel young again.She felt a little guilt, though. She didn't feel guilty because she was cheating on Steve.She felt guilty because Shane was younger than her. She tried to tell herself this is wrong. She tried to break it off many times, but she kept going back to him for more. 

//She knows the human heart  
and how to read the stars  
Now everything's about to fall apart//

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Shane wanted to marry her. He wanted her to divorce Steve. He promised he would protect her. She laughed. She knew what Steve was capable of when he was on a warpath. He said he would take her away from it all. They would move somewhere far away London, Paris, wherever she wanted to go. She was going to follow her heart. It was telling her to trust Shane. 

//I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around//

This time she was going to be happy.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:msmocha@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://wwfdiva.port5.com



End file.
